Kitsune Tales
by So Just Smile
Summary: Not all demons look for the jewel shards because they want power. I don't own Inuyasha.


So.Just.Smile: Another story. Inuyasha this time, though. It could be a helluva lot better, but even I have yet to find out the extent of my laziness, so I'm not gonna redo it any time soon. Anywho, Chappie Uno.

* * *

**Chapter One:** The Fox, The Wolf, and The Dog 

I forced myself to push faster, move my legs quicker, and catch up to the wolf. The wind soared around me, making a thundering sound as it pounded against my body with intensifying speed. I breathed in the cool air, adrenaline slowly filling me as the need to bring my mission to a success increased. Slowly, I began to make my way up, faster, faster, until I was right behind the wolf.

_Why am I doing this?_

I rolled my eyes and a growl was emitted as I looked at the helpless girl. I don't know why, but for some reason she just radiated off the feeling of damsel in distress and I began to wonder if this sort of thing happened often. I sighed as I lowered my head in exasperation. How the hell had I gotten so nice? Had I grown soft? After all, why else would I help some almost complete strangers save their friend?

_Especially one who seems as annoying as this one, I mean, was it just me, or did everyone else hear the inhuman scream that she shouted earlier?_

I sneered as I was reminded of the girl's high shriek. Damn, it had pierced my ears and nearly given me a headache. Of course, unlike humans, with my enhanced hearing, her yell would hurt me and not them. It was then that I was tempted to just slow down and stop chasing after the girl, but then—

_Wait, what's that?!_

I came to an immediate stop as my senses picked up the presence of another being beside that of the ones I was following. My eyes searched all around me and in doing so, I spotted the wolf and girl just a few feet ahead of me. Suddenly, a huge shadow ran over the ground and my eyes instantly took to the skies.

_Damn, they fly._

My ears twitched along with my clawed fingers and my eyes began to move from demon to demon. My ears moved and I tuned in to the conversation that was going on between the wolf and girl.

_Birds of Paradise, eh? Let's wait and see if the wolf will take 'em down for us._

I blinked as the wolf started moving again, quickly speeding past the flying bird demons. A sneer came across my face and I narrowed my eyes. Well, if he could get past them so easily, then so could I. I was almost past the demons when one swooped down on me. I growled and instantly slashed at it. It came down with a cry. Hopping over the fallen creature, I continued to chase after the wolf demon.

_How the hell did I end up doing this?_

I flicked my hands, attempting to fling off all of the blood of the demon from my fingers. Images started to fill my mind and I began to remember just how it was that I was pulled into this annoying little adventure.

_**Memory:**_

I lazily placed one foot in front of the other with my eyes drifting from one area to the next. I looked up and closed my eyes as the sun came into view. I stayed like that, allowing the sun rays to fall on me, for just a second. Then a voice filled the air and brought my walk on the dirt path to a halt.

"Hey, you," it was male and pretty young.

Slowly, I twisted my head and had my half-lidded eyes that were currently filling with annoyance by the second take a glance at the boy. The first thing that caught my eye was his hair. It shimmered in the bright sunlight, giving the silver color a glow. Next were the two animal ears places atop his ears. I instantly realized that this was a dog-demon, or at least half. Taking a small unnoticeable sniff of the air, his scent came to me with the wind and I confirmed that he was a half-dog demon.

My eyes slowly made its way to his face and I glanced into his amber eyes. With a quick look, I found that he was wearing a red hakama and a red jacket, possibly a hitoe of some kind, with a white shirt underneath, and a small red obi. Taking in the look on his face, I found that he was holding a slight glare, one that was directed at me.

He brought up his hand to show off his clawed fingers, as if to threaten me, and his mouth formed into a smirk as he spoke. "Yeah, you, you've got sacred jewel shards right?" I simply stared at him. Not like he waited for an answer anyway, he simply continued speaking, "Hand them over and you won't get hurt."

My brow furrowed. Sacred jewel shards? I looked at my legs. Yes, I had two jewel shards, two to be specific, one in my left leg and one in my right. I looked back up at the dog demon and my eyes slowly came to focus on some moving figures behind him. Three grown human figures were running over toward the demon and I wondered whether they were his allies. Running along behind the humans was a cat demon with two tails with a young fox child riding upon its back.

As they came closer, I found the two of the humans to be female and one male. Gathering from his purple robes and staff, not to mention his aura, I concluded that the second male of the group was a monk of some sort. It was completely obvious that the young girl holding the giant boomerang on the shoulder of her pink and black outfit was a demon slayer. As for the second girl, well, she wore strange clothing, but from her aura and weapon choice of bow and arrows, I could only guess that she might be a miko.

"Hey," the hanyou's voice brought my attention back to him. "Are you even listening to me," he sneered.

An answer immediately formed in my mouth and I smirked as I said, "No."

He looked shocked for a second before he growled and his pretty little face formed back into a glare only this time, it was set on high. His hand gripped the hilt of a sheathed sword that I had just noticed. "Why you…"

My eyes went back to the half-demon and I continued, "What? Having trouble speaking, dog?"

The glare intensified and he growled. "Fine then, we'll do this the hard way," and he pulled the sword out of its sheath. I had thought it would've been a normal sword, but as he pulled it out, a white and gold glow formed around it as it transformed into a sword much too large to fit within the sheath that was tucked into his obi.

My eyes opened to regular capacity as I viewed the sword. "What, are you scared, fox?"

I grinned as the sun glinted off the sword, "Ooh, shiny!"

The dog-demon immediately fell to the floor, but quickly got up again, shouting, "'Shiny!' That's all you can say?!" Then he turned to the humans behind him and spoke, "Kagome, where's she keeping the jewel shards?"

The girl in the strange clothing spoke, "She's got one in her left leg and the other in her right! But I can still sense more up ahead!"

A shocked look came across my face before it was instantly swept away by my narrowed eyes as I looked at the girl. She could see the jewel shards? How? Could I learn how to do that, 'cause that would be really cool! Wait, she was speaking to the dog-boy about **my** jewel shards, were they gonna take them away? Nuh uh, I worked hard to get these!

"How come you want the jewel shards?" I asked curiously. Nobody answered; instead, they stared at me with confused looks. "Okay, um, are you gonna try to take my jewel shards?"

"Oh, I'm not gonna try, I'm gonna!" the dog-boy shouted, beginning to run after me. He brought his sword up and then brought it down on me. I easily sidestepped it. Sure, he was fast, but I was faster, and sure, he was strong, but I could already tell his attacks were messy and sloppily done.

"You know," I started, staring at the hanyou with bored eyes, "I was having a rather nice day until you showed up and started having this little hissy fit with me about _my_ jewel shards. So, I gonna be the bigger person and just walk away, okay?"

I turned around and started walking back to where I was going. The dog-demon then started shouting and I came to a halt. No, I didn't stop walking because of the hanyou's yells, but because of the smell.

_Human blood and lot's of it._

"Hey, dog-boy, you and you're pals seem like the fight-for-justice type hero's, tell me, do you smell that?"

I heard the hanyou take a sniff of the air and then he growled. The girl that had spoken to the hanyou earlier, Kagome he had called her, began to do so again, "What is it Inuyasha?"

_Inuyasha, is that his name?_

"Blood, human blood, and lot's of it," he growled. Some of the humans gasped, I didn't know which.

"I'm going to check it out," I said and looked behind me at Inuyasha, "Are you and you're friends gonna come?"

He growled and looked like he was having a bit of an internal conflict when Kagome spoke again, "Yes, we will." She gave a determined nod, which was quickly copied by her other human companions along with the fox child. Inuyasha just gave an exasperated sigh, put away his sword, and began running toward smell of the blood.

I blinked as I watched him run off into the distance and then once more as the humans, nekomata, and fox child ran past me, following Inuyasha. I smirked. This would make a fun race, and even though they probably wouldn't admit it, they knew we were all playing against each other to see who could get to the village first.

I quickly started running, putting the power of the jewel shards, along with my own power, into my speed. I easily passed up the humans, nekomata, and kit, and was soon running along side Inuyasha. He looked at me and glared. I smirked, waved, stuck my tongue at him, and then ran past him.

It didn't take long for me to reach the massacred village. There were bodies everywhere, covered in blood, and the scent of wolf filled the entire village. My eyes searched the area and I easily spotted a few wolves here and there. I sensed Inuyasha and his allies come up behind me and gasp.

"A massacre!" a male voice called, I didn't recognize it as Inuyasha, and so I guessed that it belonged to the monk.

"Hey!" A childish voice called and I could only presume that it was the fox child that had spoken this time. "Is anybody left alive?"

"Was this done by a pack of wolves?" a third voice called, female this time, but not Kagome's. It could only be the demon slayer.

"They left tracks everywhere," the fox child called and I looked down at the ground to find paw prints.

"There must have been a great deal of them," the monk concluded. "Think they were possessed by the jewel shards that Kagome sensed?"

"Probably," Inuyasha answered. "This slaughter has demon written all over it."

_Guess I was right; they are the fight-for-justice type of guys_. I rolled my eyes. I had only come here to see what was going on, not try to save the day. Now I was stuck with these fighting-for-righteousness losers.

I took a step back suddenly, and prepared to either fight or run away as more than a few wolves started to close in on the group and I. I unconsciously began to growl back as their snarls reached my ears. My ears flattened and I narrowed my eyes at the dogs.

"Ah!" the kit yelled. "The wolves are surrounding us!"

"Let's teach these wolves a lesson. They're stray; it looks like their leader isn't even here. They're useless unless they're in a pack," I heard Inuyasha say before he jumped into my line of vision and began slashing at the wolves with his claws. I calmed down then, my growling ceasing and my ears coming back up to their usual positions. I'd let this little group of hero's do all the fighting.

Once a good few wolves were dead, the rest gathered at the top of a nearby hill and started howling. I took the time to hop onto one of the roofs of the village. I could already see that they were calling their comrades and I didn't want to be confronted and accused by anybody for killing his wolves. Inuyasha and his little gang did all that.

"Ah," I heard the kit yelp, "They're howling."

"They're calling for their comrades," the monk explained.

I shivered as the howl's echoed, then refocused myself when Kagome gasped, "I can sense the power of a sacred jewel shard. And it's coming at us really fast!"

I raised a brow and looked all around the village. So, a demon that had a jewel shard would be coming here? Well, if I played my cards right, I would be able to stay out of the fight, let Inuyasha and gang handle the demon, then steal the jewel shard and sneak away.

Suddenly, a small whirlwind of dirt made its way into the village. I crouched down, and placed my arm over my eyes as dust and dirt began to fill the air. Just as suddenly as it came, the small tornado left, leaving the dirt to settle back on the ground to reveal a wolf demon. He wore clothing made from fur and held his black hair in a ponytail.

The group below me gasped and I heard the young fox child comment, "That guy just flew out of the tornado!"

The wolves began to whimper and gathered around the wolf demon. "Just who are you? Explain yourselves."

_Rather demanding, isn't he?_ I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you killing my wolves?"

_Whoa, buddy, one question at a time,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Three shards," I heard Kagome whisper, "He has one on his right arm and one on each of his legs."

_Oh that copy-cat!_ I thought angrily as I looked down at my own jewel embedded legs. _But three jewel shards, that's more than I need._

"So you're the one controlling this blood-thirsty pack," Inuyasha said, ignoring the wolf's questions.

"And you're their executioner?" The wolf folded his arms across his chest. "Damn you all for murdering my underlings. You will pay with your lives."

"Go on," Inuyasha dared, "try it. How many innocent people have you and your mongrels killed? You reek of human blood."

_Damn, they really __**are**__ fight-for-justice heroes, even the cold, brash, stupid, meanie Inuyasha._

"They needed to eat," the wolf explained carelessly, "Got a problem with that mutt-face?"

"Did you just call me a mutt?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, you're right," the wolf said, undeterred by Inuyasha's yell. "That would be an insult to canines. You smell much worse!"

"Heh, don't like my smell," Inuyasha smirked, "then maybe I'll solve your problem by slicing of your nose and stabbing some air into your belly!" He jumped into the air, pulled out his sword and aimed for the wolf.

Just like I did, the wolf easily got out of his way, except he jumped into the air instead of taking a step to the side. Using the power of the jewel shards combined with his own strength and speed, the wolf fell back to earth, aiming a punch for Inuyasha. He missed and his fist hit the ground, but he instantly went in for another attack by shoving his foot into Inuyasha's face.

The monk and demon slayer made comments on the wolf's speed and how it was similar to my own. Kagome also shouted to Inuyasha about the jewel shards. The wolf looked at Kagome with the same look I had when I found out she could see the jewel shards.

"Heh, I thought you were acting tough, but it's only because you've got the power of the jewel shards. You don' really have any power," Inuyasha smirked.

_Hey! I wear my jewel shards the same way and I totally have my own power! Besides you've got to know how to use the power! Back off Mutt-face!_

"Heh, you've gotta know how to use the power you whining whelp," the wolf said. I blinked. He had just said what I thought…Creepy...

"If only you could fight as fast as you could talk," Inuyasha continued to tease, "then we'd get somewhere."

_They're…they're acting like kids, what losers._ I smiled and resisted a chuckle. Didn't want anybody looking my way, remember the plan? Sneak away and all.

"Shut up!" the wolf yelled, losing his composure. "Albino runt!"

"You oughta be put down for rabies!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"They're well matched when it comes to foul behavior," the monk commented.

"He's a wolf demon," the demon slayer stated.

"You've encountered them before?" the monk asked.

"I'm Kouga, the new leader of the wolf demon tribe and your destroyer," Kouga leaped for Inuyasha once more.

_Kouga, eh? He's pretty cute for a wolf._

As the wolf and dog began to fight, a conversation went on between the humans. "I've heard about them from other demon slayers. They're demons who control wolves," the demon slayer explained. "Although they appear human, they're no different from the wolves they command.

"They're closing in from either side," the kit yelled.

"Kirara," the demon slayer spoke and the nekomata leaped in front of the group and growled. I grinned as the wolves were sent running with their tails between their legs.

I quickly took my eyes from the humans and two demons and brought them to the fight going on between the dog and wolf. I stared as Kouga landed on one of the homes, demolishing it.

"Tch, what a joke," Kouga smirked. "You can barely keep up on the defense, let alone attack."

Kouga began running toward Inuyasha with a ferocious speed. Inuyasha, meanwhile, had raised his sword, preparing to meet Kouga with it. Then I felt it. I took a step back as my instincts foretold something of immense power about to be unleashed. At the same I took a step backwards, Kouga stop running, and jumped away from Inuyasha.

_So, he felt it too._

"Let's retreat, this is too dangerous," Kouga yelled and began to run away. I blinked, confused as to who it was he talking to, but then his wolves started running after him.

_Oh, right, control over wolves, he was talking to them…Hey! Wait! He ran away, this means there's not even the possibility of my getting his jewel shards and sneaking away. Damn._

A wind blew and Inuyasha spoke, the confusion obvious in his voice, "Did he just run away?"

I jumped down from the roof I was on, landing next to the monk. "Yup," I said, placing my hand on my hip. "He sensed the power of your next attack and ran away. It was instinct."

"That means it's not just brute strength we're up against," the demon slayer stated.

"So, what _was_ that next attack of yours?" I asked curiously, watching as Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

"Tch, like I'm gonna tell a stupid, little fox like you," Inuyasha said, folding his arms.

"Well, fine, then, I'm leaving," I said, and began running with the same speed Kouga had. It only took a few seconds before I stopped sensing their presence and only a minute or so before the village was out of sight.

By nightfall, I had made it to a mountainous area and decided to crash there for the night. I leaped onto a small landing that jutted out of the mountain side above me and leaned my back against the rock and dirt. I looked up as the sun slowly set. Closing my eyes with a yawn, I crossed my arms, and let myself fall into a light sleep.

I opened my eyes and yawned. I stood up and stretched, making numerous bones in my body pop. I scratched my head lazily. I hadn't woken on my own, I knew that. Somebody had been yelling and that's what was drove my sleep away. I crawled over to the edge of the small cliff I was on and looked down over the side.

_Oh, damn, it's those guys again._

"That damn fox has been through here," the silver-headed demon said as he sniffed the ground. "But so has the wolf, I've got his scent. That cocky bastard, I can't believe he called me a mutt."

Just after he said that, Kagome and the kit came around the corner riding on some strange device. It had a basket it the front, which was occupied by the kit, and two thin wheels, one in front and one in back. My head tilted to the side as I tried to get my head around the strange contraption.

"I don't blame him for getting upset for being called a mongrel, but when he's sniffing the ground, he sure looks like one," the kit commented as he watched the dog.

I snorted as the dog yelled back, "I heard that Shippo, come over here and say that, I dare ya!"

_Shippo, is that the fox child?_ I guessed that it was, seeing as he jumped behind Kagome. I guess it was maybe because he was a fox too, but I felt a small, teeny, tiny connection to the boy.

"He can hear me from that distance, what a bloodhound," Shippo said. "Talk about canine power."

"Canines are carnivorous, remember that ya little runt," Inuyasha yelled. I rolled my eyes. He just seems to get into fights with everyone.

I moved my eyes to the air as I sensed a presence. I blinked and then my eyes widened. _Wow. A flying cat. That is __**definitely**__ something you don't see every day._ Atop the nekomata I recognized as Kirara was the demon slayer and monk.

"About time you guys got here," I heard Inuyasha yell as the cat demon, demon slayer, and monk landed. "Could you guys fly any slower?"

_Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side on the wrong side of the bed today. Then again, maybe he's always like this._

"Inuyasha," the monk called as soon as they landed, "can smell or hear anything unusual about his area?"

"Oh, so I'm your faithful terrier all of a sudden," the dog yelled. "Wondering if I've sniffed out a scent or heard something with my little doggy ears," he crossed his arms and looked away over the cliff.

_Well, somebody has issues,_ I thought, rolling my eyes and the dog's actions.

"Damn you guys piss me off, every single one of you," he continued with his little anger rant.

I stopped listening as the monk began to speak and instead turned my head to look up the mountain side. I had just smelled the scent of wolf and I blinked as I saw numerous wolves running down the mountain side toward me.

"Holy shit!" I yelled and jumped off the landing onto the mountain trail the Inuyasha and his allies were occupying. They all blinked as they saw me and then looked up toward the mountain side as they sensed the wolves. I looked up to see where the wolves were and shrieked as I saw them right up on us. I closed my eyes as they ran all around me, but then opened them as I heard a yell.

I turned around just in time to see Inuyasha fall of the side of the cliff, with numerous wolves biting on to him. I ran over to the edge of the cliff and watched as he fell down, knocking punches to some of the wolves, attempting to make them let him go. At the same time, I saw a trail of dirt rising as someone ran up the side of the mountain. I backed away from the edge as Kouga jumped over the side of the cliff.

_The hell is he doing here?!_

He fell to the ground and grabbed Kagome. "Kagome!" I heard the monk yell and my ear twitched. "No, Kagome!" I blinked as he jumped back over the cliff to the one opposite us. He slid down for a few seconds, all the while Kagome was yelling. My ears flattened and I narrowed my eyes at the girl as her scream reached my ears.

"Will you shut up," I heard the wolf yell as he got a proper hold and stopped sliding down the mountain side. Kouga then started running up the mountain side, just as he had been doing before.

I aimed a kick behind me as I sensed one of the wolves coming up to attack. He flew backwards and hit the mountain side. I looked over at the demon slayer and monk. Both were busy fending off the wolves, which were slowly starting to retreat.

"Hey," the monk called and I looked over to him. "You have sacred jewel shards in your legs; you can catch up to Kouga!"

I looked at him with bored eyes. There was no way that he was suggesting that I—

"Please, go after him, rescue Kagome!" he kicked at another wolf. I narrowed my eyes, already prepared to tell him off, but then I thought of the chase. It'd been a good while since I last played a good game of chase.

So, I smirked and nodded at him, then I ran over the cliff and jumped to the cliff wall on the other side of the drop. Just like the wolf, I ended up sliding down the mountain side until I got a good grip and then I started running upwards, trying to catch up to the wolf.

_**Memory Done**_

I rolled my eyes at the memory. Sure, it had seemed like a good idea, but then, I just realized that it was going to get boring. After all, he was carrying the girl, thus he was going to be slower then I and it would be easy to catch up to him. So, I sighed, but chased after him nonetheless.

_This better be worth it,_ I though, even though I was still enjoying the fun from chasing him. _Besides, this'll mean that little group of heroes will owe me, awesome._

And with that thought in mind, I instantly started up again, running with a new vigor. I just couldn't get enough of the thought of having that Inuyasha owe me.

_Maybe this won't be as bad as I think._ I grinned.

* * *

So.Just.Smile: There it is folks, tell me what you think! Pretty please! Beautiful please? Gorgeous please? 


End file.
